The invention relates to an excavator, such as a cemetery excavator, with a device for the releasable connection to a transport vehicle and with lateral supports which in each case are pivotable about a vertical axis and by means of a pressure cylinder are pivotable about a horizontal axis.
A known excavator which inter alia is also intended for digging graves, comprises a motor-driven compact four-wheeled vehicle, to the front end of which can be connected hydraulically actuable excavator equipment if required. This excavator equipment substantially comprises a turntable, an arm with gripping device, the hydraulic control devices and two supports which can be swung out hydraulically. Occasionally two further supports are provided at the opposite corners of the vehicle.
This excavator is, however, not capable of functioning without the vehicle. The vehicle is therefore connected to its setting up position during the excavating. In cemeteries it is often not possible to swing out the supports on the path surfaces so that damage to adjacent grave enclosures cannot be avoided. The known four-wheel vehicle carrying the excavator equipment is a special vehicle with an extraordinarily complicated wheel steering and brake-control system. Indeed it is suitable for the addition of different types of other hydraulically actuable working devices, but not as a pure transport vehicle. Thus the economics of the known excavator is restricted particularly in use by cemetery administrations.